


A Soul Mate’s Touch

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @philthepegacorn Soul mate AU time ^.^ so for this one, soul mate isn’t exactly romantic. Siblings, cousins, parent and child, can all have bonds. You know who your soul mate is as soon as you make physical contact. In all of their hunting life, y/n has never found Their soul mate. But they’ve come across the boys (who are soul mates) and feels a weird connection with them. They stay with them and hunt. Now the Winchester’s find out they have a brother, Adam. So they seek out the brother. You can do the story. But Adam doesn’t die from the ghouls. And Adam and the reader are soul mates. And just fluff :) Throw in some smut if ya feel like it ;)





	A Soul Mate’s Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @philthepegacorn Soul mate AU time ^.^ so for this one, soul mate isn’t exactly romantic. Siblings, cousins, parent and child, can all have bonds. You know who your soul mate is as soon as you make physical contact. In all of their hunting life, y/n has never found Their soul mate. But they’ve come across the boys (who are soul mates) and feels a weird connection with them. They stay with them and hunt. Now the Winchester’s find out they have a brother, Adam. So they seek out the brother. You can do the story. But Adam doesn’t die from the ghouls. And Adam and the reader are soul mates. And just fluff :) Throw in some smut if ya feel like it ;)

Laying on your back, you sighed. Your best friend had just found his soul mate, and it stung. While you were happy for him, it was just a reminder that you were the last one out of your group of friends to find yours. Sighing, you rolled over.

This was your last night in this town. You’d just finished a hunt, and would move on. Back onto the road, back to find something else to hunt down. You weren’t exactly hunting out your soul mate, that didn’t mean you weren’t hopeful. Shaking it off, you forced yourself try to get some sleep. 

A week later, you were on the trail of a vampire. It seemed to be a loner, but very dangerous. They had no regard to where they killed, who, or how messy it got. Taking a deep breath, you gripped your machete, moving slowly through the old house. You hoped that you could deal with this quickly, and not have to actually fight the damn thing. Quick and easy cases were very rare, but so welcome.

Turning the corner, you moved to swing and paused. “You aren’t the vamp.” You snapped, lowering your machete.

The taller one chuckled, shaking his head. “No, we just took care of him.” He told you. “I’m Sam, this is Dean.”

You licked your lips and nodded. “Y/N.” You shook his hand. Something about them was drawing you in, but you had no idea what. “Well, I guess I’m done here.” You chuckled.

The shorter one, Dean, stepped forward. “Night’s still young. Why not join us for a drink?” He smiled.

Shrugging, you figured you had nothing better to do.  "Sure, why not. I’ll meet you at the bar in ten?“ You asked. They nodded and you turned and walked out. Meeting other hunters could go two ways: really well, and you found partners when needed, or it went really badly and you made an enemy.

You took another shot, making a face. “God, that’s _disgusting_.” You laughed.

“Gets the job done, sweetheart.” Dean held up his glass almost like he was saluting, and downed it, making you shudder. He was right. It got the job done, but you were sure that you were killing your tastebuds. They would go on strike at any moment.

“Ya know, I feel oddly…close to you? No, that’s not it…” You pondered the right word. “ _Connected_!”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “How so?”

You shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.” You said, taking Dean’s last shot. He had been looking over at some brunette across the bar. When he looked back down, he stared at his now empty glass.

“Why not come with us? Three hunters is better than two, right?” Sam suggested.

“I don’t know….”

Dean chimed in. “Come on. You know you want to! We’re tons of fun!” You cracked up at how childish he sounded.

“Guess we’re now a trio!” The three of you clinked your bottle tops together and took a sip.

* * *

You were sleeping, face buried in your pillow when the boys rushed in. They had taken lead on this case, so you let them finish it up. You’d been an idiot and let Dean talk you into drinking the night before. There was no way in hell you were getting out of bed to help them. Hearing the door slam, you groaned. “Are you _kidding_ me?” You rolled over.

“We gotta go.” Dean said quickly, moving around the room.

“Did you nearly get arrested again?” You asked, putting your arm over your eyes.

He came over and pulled the blankets off of you, revealing that you were in your tank top, but Sam’s boxers. They needed to be rolled a bit, but they were comfortable. “No.” He said, making it clear that you needed to haul ass. “We just got a call from someone _claiming_ to be our brother.” Now that got your attention. You sat up and stared at him. Your head wasn’t happy with you, but you were focused on Dean. “I think it’s a trap, but we still have to see.”

Nodding, you got up and steadied yourself before pulling off Sam’s boxers and pulling on a pair of jeans. You had no modesty around the boys. You didn’t care. They weren’t virgins, or prudes, so why bother? “So, there’s possibly another Winchester, huh?” You asked as you grabbed your bag. “Then the three of you can start your own hunter modeling agency.” You teased, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t go over well, so you shut up.

* * *

Sam and Dean had asked to meet with their ‘brother’ Adam alone at first. You were to stay back at the motel, and see if there was anything iffy about his past. Sitting on the bed, your ankles were crossed, and Sam’s laptop on your thighs. You had your headphones plugged in, nodding your head and lip syncing along with the lyrics. Your hair was up in a loose pony tail, and you hadn’t bothered to change out of your sweat pants and tank top from the night before. You’d given up looking for anything after half an hour, because you didn’t find anything. There was nothing there that could be used against him. Now you were just screwing around online.

The three Winchesters walked in, not that you noticed. You were too into the flash game you were playing. “Ha! _Suck_ it!” You yelled at the screen as you killed the boss.

Dean raised his eyebrow at you before coming over and lifting your headphone off your ear. “I’m _pretty_ sure that’s the guy’s line.” He whispered.

You jumped, letting out a short scream. Pulling your headphones off, you slapped him in the arm. “ _Jesus_ , Dean!” You glared at him. “Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?” Your heart was thudding.

“Some days I can’t believe you’re a hunter.” He smirked.

“And there are days I can’t believe you still have a functioning liver and no kids.” You smirked back. Sam laughed as he grabbed a beer.

Dean shoved you playfully. “Shut up.” He grumbled. “ _Anyway_ , this is Adam. Apparently, he really is our brother.” He didn’t sound all that pleased about it.

Adam looked nervous, which was understandable. He’d just met two older brothers for the first time. Had they told him about what they did? “Nice to meet you.” He gave you a small smile.

“You, too.” You nodded. “Anyways. I couldn’t find anything for you guys.” Your attention was back on Dean.

Dean took a beer and nodded. “I figured as much.”

You shot him a look. “You mean you had me stuck in here researching for _nothing_?”

He grinned. “Yup.” He took a swig of his beer, looking so smug.

“Hey, Dean?” You said too sweetly. “You plan on hooking up with someone tonight? Because, you keep it up, and I’ll promise you that you’ll be coming back to the hotel alone.” He stared at you before you stuck your tongue out at him.

Sam cleared his throat. “Sorry about them. They get like that.” Sam told Adam. You shrugged and sat back on the bed. “Adam’s mom is missing.” He filled you in, handing you the file. You skimmed it while he spoke. “He brought us to his house, and we took a look around. _Apparently_ , she’s not the only one.” He handed you another file to look through.

You went from teasing Dean to hunter mode. “Are they connected in any way?” You asked, looking up.

“We’re gonna go through Dad’s journal, see if maybe we can find anything.” Dean said before finishing his beer. “Go get changed, we’ll head out to get some more information.”

“Sure I’m not better at staying here and working from the comfort of this motel bed?” You joked.

“Go get dressed.” He told you. You held your hands up in surrender and got up. You grabbed your bag and hurried to the bathroom.

When you came out, you were in jeans, a black v-neck fitted shirt, a pleather jacket, and boots. You had pulled your hair up into a high pony tail. “I’m ready when you are.” You said, tossing your bad on the bed.

Dean nodded. “Got your gun?” He asked, just like he did every time.

“Yes. Two of them. And a couple knives.” You showed him each. When you were done, you noticed Adam staring, wide eyed. “…Has he _never_ seen weapons before? I mean, you’d think being a _hunter’s_ kid…” You asked Dean quietly.

“My dad never hunted.” Adam spoke up. You raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean pulled you to him, his arm around your shoulder, facing away from Adam. “He doesn’t know about any of that just yet.” He whispered. “So, _you’re_ gonna keep him company.”

“I thought you said we were gathering information!” You hissed.

“We are. Sam and I will go around town, talk to some people. _You_ will take him back to his house, do a double check.” He explained. “He can’t protect himself, so that’s where you come in.”

You gave him a bored look. “So, I’m basically playing _bodyguard_ to your baby brother?”

Dean nodded. “Guess so. As long as it doesn’t turn out like that one movie.” You looked at him funny, but before you could say anything, he turned back to Sam and Adam. “Alright. I’m going with Sam into town. Y/N and Adam are going to head to his house. In case something comes back.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

The four of you walked out of the motel room and towards the two cars. You slid into the driver’s seat and slammed the door. “I take it you’re not happy about this?” Adam asked once he was in the car.

You sighed and shrugged. “Dean’s just being weird.”

“How long have you two been together?” He asked.

Your eyes went wide and you stared at him. “Like, _dating_?” He nodded, making you crack up. “There’s no way in hell I’d ever date Dean.” You grinned. “I’ll flirt with him, sure, but I’m just messing around.”

Adam gave you an awkward smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

“So, how’s it feel having siblings?” You asked as the two of you walked through the halls of his house.

Adam shrugged. “I’m not sure. I didn’t even really know Dad.” He admitted. “I didn’t meet him until I was close to my teens. I’d see him around my birthday. Go to baseball games and such. What about you? Do you have any siblings?”

You shook your head. “Nope. At least, none that I know of.” The two of you turned into his mother’s room and you scanned it. “Parents divorced when I was a kid. Mom moved to another state, and I saw less and less of her. I haven’t seen her in years.” There was no sadness in your voice. That was just life.

A silence took over you, letting you hear every creak and groan of the house. It gave you the chills. Hearing your phone, you pulled it out. “ _Yes_ , Dean. We’re fine.” You said, rolling your eyes. “Oh! That’s not good.” You looked to Adam. “Yeah, we’ll be waiting.” You said quietly before hanging up. “Ghouls. Ghouls are what took your mom.”

“ _Ghouls_?” He asked, swallowing.

Sighing, you tucked your thumbs in your backpockets. “Yeah.” You licked your lips and walked out of his mom’s room. “ _Normally_ , they live in graveyards, living off the dead. Fresh dead, mind you. Sometimes they’ll move onto the living. They can take the form of anyone they eat. It doesn’t matter if they’re alive, or dead.” You started. “The only way to kill one, is to chop off it’s head, or completely destroy it. "They’re super fast, and very strong.” You added.

“So, basically, no fun to mess with?”

You chuckled. “Nope. No fun. I’ve only encountered them a couple times, though.”

* * *

When the boys finally got there, you were giving Adam a crash course in your weapons. “I see that bodyguard duty suits you well.” Dean laughed.

“Whatever. You can take over showing him this while I make another walk-through.” You told him, walking away.

Sighing, you were in the second floor hall when you heard scratching. Your eyes moved towards the vent that was next to your left foot. Before you even had a chance to consider moving, you were tackled onto the floor.

“Ow.” You groaned, trying to push the body off of you. “That hurt.” Once the weight was off of you, you rolled over to see Adam. “ _Adam_?”

He held out his hand to help you up. “They got into an argument. I came to talk to you, and heard the scratching, too. I saw you eye the vent and figured that’s where it was.”

You nodded, taking his hand. Once you were standing, you froze. You had found him. Your soul mate. Out of the billions of people in the world, it had to be a Winchester. Adam pulled you to him for a deep kiss, not even thinking of the situation the two of you were in. Your arms went around his neck, his hands holding your hips.

“Oh, _come on_!” You heard Dean.

Pulling away, you bit your lip and looked at him. “Awe, is Dean _jealous_?” You teased.

He glared. “No! I just don’t need to see you making out with my brother! In the middle of a damn hunt!” He pointed out, making you roll your eyes. “Now, come on. We need to gank this bitch.”

As he turned to walk away, you moved to his side. Wrapping your arms around his right arm, you leaned your head on it and looked up at him. “Hey, Dean?” He ‘hmmm’d’. “Adam’s my soul mate.” You laughed before going back to grab Adam’s hand.

“Son of a _bitch_.”


End file.
